


Guilty Pleasure

by TG_fan



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TG_fan/pseuds/TG_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When given an opportunity after discovering Furuta's role in his transformation to a half-ghoul, Kaneki decides to take revenge in a rather unusual manner. Will the guilt he feels after be enough to change the trajectory of their relationship or will neither be able to forgive the other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasure

Kaneki was sitting in his office thinking over his conversation with Eto.

He could hardly believe that the man that he was partnered with for these last six months was the very same one that had helped to orchestrate his misfortunes. The one who turned him into a ghoul, laughing all the while. 

The door flew open and Rank 1 Furuta stepped in, two steaming cups of coffee in hand. He was smiling from ear to ear. “Boss! You’ll never believe it but I was able to get us some of the special investigators’ roast! Alas~ you can tell me how much you love me later~”

Yes. Kaneki knows what furuta did. 

Furuta set the roast down in front of him, inhaling his own in the process.   
Kaneki seemed quieter tonight Furuta thought. No that’s not right. He was always quiet lately. He was sulkier than usual though. Furuta didn’t like that. He was bored. 

“Hey Boss?”

“Hmmm?” Came his irritable response in return.

A mischievous smirk was beginning to transform Furuta's face. “It’s stuffy in here don’t you think? Hot even and I’m bored.” Furuta came to stand before Kaneki, sitting on the corner of his desk. He leaned forward and placed a teasing hand on Kaneki’s tie. Furuta’s insides were dancing as he prepared to say his next line. He was sure that his boss would freak out and have that angry scowl of his transform his pretty baby face. Furuta wasn’t so bored anymore though. “Do you want to play with me?” He pulled the tie’s knot free with his fingers and leaned in so his lips were a hair's length apart from Kaneki’s. 

But this was his boss he was talking about. Kaneki, like always, surprises him. Kaneki makes a move, closing the distance between them but instead of a kiss what Furuta gets instead is a monotone, “Get off my desk Rank 1” against his lips. Furuta pouts but Kaneki surprises him again.  
“Move to the couch.” …. “Take off your clothes.”

No. This is not at all how Furuta foresaw the night going but he couldn’t say that he was displeased. He couldn’t wait to have his little imperfect perfection (Yes he was stealing that from Kanou) squirming beneath him all flushed and panting. Mmmmm….

Furuta does what Kaneki says. He removes his socks and shoes and then strips his coat and shirt off. He sits on the couch and starts to undo the fly of his trousers where he is met with his third surprise for the night as Kaneki begins to kneel between his legs. Without further ado, Kaneki pushes Furuta’s hands aside, tosses the man’s pants into some unknown corner, freeing his cock in the process, and begins sucking.

It was all too fast. 

Furuta’s head was already swimming with pleasure. Those large, sultry, gray eyes looking up at him. Watching him intently like they were searching for something.   
His boss really was too pretty for his own good. There was a flurry of indecent slurping sounds echoing around them in the room. 

Kaneki pulls off of his dick all of a sudden and continues looking at him with his large owlish eyes “….” “You know… there’s a joke about what true trust is.” He smiles at Furuta fondly as his hand caresses the man’s balls. Furuta can’t think of anything to say. Why is he talking about trust at a time like this? Furuta had just started to get really into it too. “The answer,” Kaneki continues in a drawl, “is that the definition of true trust is two cannibals giving each other a blowjob.” Furuta could only stare at him in return as Kaneki’s head ducked back down to continue sucking having apparently finished sharing what he wanted to say. 

Only his boss would make an off-color joke like that in the same tone as if he were talking about the weather, acting as if he were not telling a cannibal joke while sucking his subordinates cock. Furuta becomes distinctly aware for the first time that night of the truth that was kneeling between his legs holding his tender treasures inside of his powerful jaws. Kaneki was a very powerful ghoul. 

Well, Furuta couldn’t help but think, consider me both turned on and terrified.This seriously might have been a bad idea though. Furuta realises too late that he is being eased back to lay on the couch and that there is a finger at his entrance. 

Wait. wait. 

He’s supposed to be on top. Dominating. Teasing. Telling his baby of a boss how good he looks like that screaming his name. There’s a finger in him now though and Furuta can’t help but throw his head back with a cry of “Boss!” 

What is happening. 

This is not how it was supposed to go at all, but he supposes this is true of everything regarding Kaneki Ken. The boy whom everyone loves. When he had lived his life as a ghoul, all Souta ever heard was Kaneki this and Kaneki that. When Kaneki had “died” in V14, Furuta had thought that would be the end of it but then lo and behold it was Sasaki this and Sasaki that. He should be Furuta’s. Furuta made him. Furuta vaguely realizes he’s mewling. How pathetic. There are two fingers in him now scissoring. A mouth warm, wet, and inviting around his cock. Velvety. “Oh~” 

Kaneki was petting his hair.   
“Good boy.” “Do you like that? I want you to tell me about it. How does it feel?” For whatever reason, Furuta hears himself responding, “Mm feels sooo good. Your fingers are in me. They’re curling. It’s like a strong and pleasurable tickle and oh~ mmm---”

Furuta’s head jerks sharply up when he hears the chuckle. 

He’s being made fun of. 

His cheeks flush an angry red. Furuta feels pressure behind his eyes and can’t help think that something is terribly wrong. This night is going too easy. Was his boss always really this easy? But before he can think anymore about it, a pair of hungry lips are on his and damn if it didn’t feel good. “Boss! Boss! Yes! Bossss!”

Fingers were thrusting in with the speed of the powerful half-ghoul that his boss was right into his prostate. Furuta barely remembers having his legs flung wide open, pliant like a doll’s, as his boss lined up at his entrance. Furuta notices with a shock that his boss’ dick is wet. Really wet. Its slick. Lube? His boss cared enough to use lube with him? His chest warmed at the thought. 

Wait? Why did he have lube? A glance to the side answers his unspoken questions- lotion. Furuta can’t help but to smirk, feeling a bit more like himself temporarily. “Haha I bet you do all sorts of freaky things with yourself behind closed doors. Hm? A little lotion on your kagun---- ah!!!!!!!” 

Kaneki slammed right into him cutting him off. Kaneki remained still after that listening to Furuta’s harsh breathing. Still. It hurt. Bad. Furuta felt hot tracks of tears spill from the corners of his eyes. How humiliating. Naked, on his back, legs spread eagle in awkward angles on the couch, crying like a woman with his baby of a boss still fully clothed and sheathed inside of him whispering sweet nothings into his ear. “Shhhh baby it’s alright. You’re doing so good. Feels so good. You’re perfect. You’re beautiful. Don’t worry. It’s okay. It’s all okay.”

Kaneki was petting his hair. Furuta felt his heart swell, a memory of the old Christmas tale of The Grinch taking over as Furuta too felt his heart grow “three times its size” at these words. “Mmm” he whimpered. “Move. Please. Move” 

“Hmmm? Please what? Sorry I missed the last part?”

“…”

Kaneki began to pull out at his silence.

“Wait! Please move. Fuck me please Boss! I want your cock slamming into to me real hard please!”

Kaneki gave him a soft loving smile and thrust in setting a slow pace immediately finding his prostate. Of course. “Ah! Ah! Ahhh! Oh Boss yes! Yes! There! Ha ha Bosssssssss”

“Do you want me Furuta? Does it feel good?”

 

“Hmmmmm~”

“Tell me how much you want me. Will you be my prostitute?”

What would his father say of him if he could see him right now? The wanton whore of Kaneki Ken.   
“...Yes.”

“You will? Well then”- he thrust faster and harder now “ahhhhhh hnnnn” ”Will you be my bitch? Do you like me dominating you?”

“Yes. Oh yes.”

“Will you be my lover?”

Furuta had no response for this. “Huh? Your lover… you want.. Me…….?”  
“Mmm. Yes. You see for the longest time now Furuta I’ve noticed you watching me and the thing is (Kaneki distinctly remembers this conversation with Rize once upon a time in a different life) I’ve been watching you too. Furuta you’re a cherished friend to me. No. More than that. All of our time together. Your jokes, your sense of humor, talking about books and cases together... Your smile even though I know it’s a facade. You’re lonely aren’t you?”

“Furuta… I can be your family.” Kaneki’s eyes were moist with unshed tears and passion as he gazed down from on top of him.

A family? Did Furuta want that? 

Furuta distinctly realizes that he is crying.  
Memories of a time with Rize, his sister, overwhelmed his mind. How she turned him away in the end and abandoned him to the mercy of Keiko and the Garden. “Go play house with someone else!” 

Shit fuck shit… that bitch. 

She had everything he wanted. Freedom. A family. A father who loved her. Shachi would do anything for her. And she threw it all away. Maybe that’s why he… no. it was for the sake of his and Dr. Kanou’s plans. He didn’t care about that bitch.

Furuta. Family. Haha! Now that is funny. Furuta just had to pull himself together. Finish his and Kanou’s plan. 

But did Furuta want a family with Kaneki?

Kaneki had stilled and was watching Furuta’s wet face.   
He leaned down and gave him a tender kiss. Furuta felt so loved in that moment. Maybe a family with Kaneki wouldn’t be so bad. Kaneki was loyal, sweet, honest, and loving. Everything furuta was not. Yes, Furuta decided. He definitely wanted Kaneki. He should have him too. He made him. It’s only right that Kaneki should love him, should belong to him to use as he saw fit.

No one could understand Kaneki like he could- unwanted by parents, a half-ghoul in an organization of ghoul hating zealots. A tool. If they mess up then they will both be discarded. Lonely. Mentally unstable. Suicidal tendencies. Father’s who don’t love them.

Furuta couldn’t help but wonder what Arima would think of this development. You’re not perfect either Kaneki! Would Arima and his father have a talk about their disappointments of sons if they knew about this? Share a drink and some chide remarks?

Kaneki was nearing the end now and Furuta was right at the edge of his own cliff. “Boss! BOSS! Ah~!” He orgasmed harder than he ever had in his life before. His boss was there to hold him and pet his head while continuing his sweet nothings and filling Furuta with his own seed. 

Yes, Furuta thought. He could definitely get used to this. Just the two of them rebelling quietly against the CCG and V, spending languid nights like this in the office as they laughed about the ignorant homicidal investigators in the CCG and how blind they all were. 

Furuta nuzzles into Kaneki’s warm neck and curls into his chest on the couch.  
“Boss.. Boss.. I will be your fam-” Furuta freezes when he feels a smirk against his cheek. He looks up into his baby boss’s face and is met with a cold smirk and a malicious gaze. Hatred shone in those eyes. Furuta’s stomach drops off.

No.

No. no. no.

“What a strumpet you are Rank 1 Furuta. I almost couldn’t believe it. You’re so easy”  
“You can call out “Boss! Boss! All you want but you were appointed to me so that you could be used by me.”   
“If only everyone could see your ridiculous facial expressions as you orgasmed. Is that a result of all your fake personalities?”

Kaneki pulled his pants up, regained his composure, and left the office.

Outside of the office Kaneki was met with the red gaping face of Rank 1 Urie and one of the new Q’s… Aura something Furuta had once told him.

He stopped at the door to talk to Urie, mouth agape staring at the naked, flushed, and horrified looking Furuta within as if nothing was amiss. Clearly he had heard their little rendezvous in the office. He had a conversation with him as if they were talking in any old meeting and Urie hadn’t just heard him fucking his traitor of a subordinate. Urie looked as if he wanted to roll under a rock and die. He was so red and stuttering. In any other situation Kaneki would have likely found it amusing.

“I see I will join you on the case then,” Kaneki replied and started to lead the two of them away from the office.  
As he went to leave he heard light sobs from within.

His heart felt heavy… revenge did not feel as good as he thought it would. Furuta deserved this right? This was a lot kinder than the life Furuta had forced upon him. 

...Right?


End file.
